parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Video Game Cosplay
Here are some cosplay characters. Cast (Julian Bernardino's Style) Rayman Cosplay (Julian Bernardino's Style) Thomas the Tank Engine as Rayman.png|Thomas as Rayman Edward as Houdini..png|Edward as Houdini Molly as Betilla the Fairy..png|Molly as Betilla the Fairy Duncan as Bzzit - Mozzy..png|Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy The Coaches as Electoons.png|Coaches as Electoons Stanley as Tarayzan.png|Stanley as Tarayzan James as The Musician.png|James as The Musician Mr. Duck as Joe..png|Duck as Joe Mr. Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark..png|Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark Season 1 Trucks as Antitoons.png|Season 1 Trucks as Antitoons Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito..png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones..png|Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones Troublesome Trucks as Hunters..png|Troublesome Trucks as Hunters Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman..png|Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman Mr. Boco as Photographer..png|Boco as Photographer Percy as Globox.png|Percy as Globox Toby as Murfy (Daniel Pineda)..png|Toby as Murfy Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies dance..png|Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies Emily as Ly the Fairy.png|Emily as Ly the Fairy Toad as Sam the Snake.png|Toad as Sam the Snake Tillie is the little humanoid engine that could..png|Tillie as Carmen the Whale (Credit Goes To KD476) Henry, as Clark, makes his first pose..png|Henry as Clark Bertie as Polokus..png|Bertie as Polokus Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children..png|Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as Globox Children Mavis as Uglette (Daniel Pineda)..png|Mavis as Uglette Devious Diesel, the main villain, in Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) Movie..png|Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard Mr. Dennis as Lackey.png|Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws..png|S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws Mr. Bulgy as Zombie Chicken..png|Bulgy as Zombie Chicken Iron Arry as Axel..png|Arry as Axel Iron Bert as Foutch..png|Iron Bert as Foutch Mr. Cranky as Umber (Coloccus).png|Cranky as Umber (Coloccus) Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot Pirates..png|Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot Pirates George as Jano.png|George as Jano Mr. Bulstrode as Grolem 13..png|Bulstrode as Grolem 13 Chinese Dragon as Robot Dinosaur..png|The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur Sir Handel as Hardrox.png|Sir Handel as Hardrox Lady as Bimbette..png|Lady as Bimbette Mrs. Daisy as Razorwife..png|Daisy as Razorwife Rosie as Tily.png|Rosie as Tily Mr. Donald as Otti Psi..png|Donald as Otti Psi Mr. Douglas as Romeo Patti..png|Douglas as Romeo Patti Mr. Oliver as Gonzo..png|Oliver as Gonzo Hector as Andre..png|Hector as Andre Narrow Gauge Black Lums..png|Narrow Gauge Trucks as Black Lums The Horrid Lorries as Hoodlums..png|The Horrid Lorries as The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar Spencer as The Ringmaster..png|Spencer as The Ringmaster Elizabeth as Begoniax..png|Elizabeth as Begoniax Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaaren Warriors..png|Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens Mr. Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren..png|Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren Troublesome Trucks as Raving Rabbids..png|Troublesome Trucks as Raving Rabbids Owen as The Bubble Dreamer.png|Owen as The Bubble Dreamer Smudger as Ales Mansay.png|Smudger as Ales Mansay Chinese Dragon as Jabba the Hutt..png|The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama Ape Escape Cosplay (Julian Bernardino's Style) Mr. Barry Benson as Spike Part 05..png|Barry B Benson as Spike Tommy as Jake.png|Tommy as Jake Tallulah as Natalie (Ape Escape Style) Frame..png|Tallulah as Natalie Professor Oak as The Professor.png|Professor Oak as The Professor Sagwa Miao as Casi.png|Sagwa Miao as Casi The Cards as The Monkeys.png|The Cards as The Monkeys Mr. Ben Ravencroft as Specter.png|Ben Ravencroft as Specter Fievel Mousekewitz as Jimmy Part 03..png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Jimmy Mr. Baby as Pipotchi.png|Baby as Pipotchi Mr. Cyril Sneer as Sheriff Blue Monkey..png|Cyril Sneer as Blue Monkey The Sheriff of Nottingham as Yellow Monkey.png|Sheriff of Nottingham as Yellow Monkey Madame Mousey as Pink Monkey..png|Madame Mousey as Pink Monkey Scuttlebutt as White Monkey..png|Scuttlebutt as White Monkey Merlock as Red Monkey..png|Merlock as Red Monkey Genie Jafar as Giant Yellow Monkey..png|Genie Jafar as Giant Yellow Monkey Mr. Fat Cat as Ultra Goliath..png|Fat Cat as Ultra Goliath Timmy Brisby as Kei Part 01..png|Timmy Brisby as Kei Olivia Flaversham as Yumi Part 01..png|Olivia Flaversham as Yumi Mrs. Delia Ketchum as Aki.png|Delia Ketchum as Aki Prince John as Gorriliac.png|Prince John as Gorriliac Rainbow Dash as Helga Part 05..png|Rainbow Dash as Helga Mr. Robotnik as Doctor Tomoki.png|Dr. Robotnik as Doctor Tomoki Ken as Dark Jake.png|Ken as Dark Jake Mr. Creeper as Dark Specter.png|Creeper as Dark Specter Jak and Daxter Cosplay (Julian Bernardino's Style) Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry Ratchet and Clank Cosplay (Julian Bernardino's Style) Tom and Bobert.png|Tom and Bobert as Ratchet and Clank Spyro the Dragon Cosplay (Julian Bernardino's Style) Ten Cents points..png|Ten Cents as Spyro Sunshine as Sparx..png|Sunshine as Sparx Grampus as Blink.png|Grampus as Blink Professor OJ..png|OJ as The Professor Ferry Boat Fred as Flame.png|Ferry Boat Fred as Flame Puffa the Cheetah..png|Puffa as Hunter Princess Tinkerbell Alice..png|Princess Alice as Zoe Shamus as a brave engineer..png|Shamus as Sgt. James Byrd S.S. Vienna Pitstop..png|S.S. Vienna as Bianca Hercules as Cleetus.png|Hercules as Cleetus Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc..png|Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc Mrs. Carla as The Sorceress..png|Carla as The Sorceress Inspector Top Hat..png|Top Hat as Agent 9 Warrior as Moneybags.png|Warrior as Moneybags Sally Seaplane as Elora.png|Sally Seaplane as Elora Mrs. Emily Vigorous as Ember.png|Emily as Ember Pearl as Sheila..png|Pearl as Sheila Mr Big Mac as Bentley.png|Big Mac as Bentley Zorran as Ripto.png|Zorran as Ripto Zak and Zebedee as Crush and Gulp..png|Zak and Zebedee as Crush and Gulp Johnny Cuba with two lightsabers..png|Johnny Cuba as Red Brunswick as Tomas..png|Brunswick as Tomas Frank as Delbin..png|Frank as Delbin Eddie as Nestor..png|Eddie as Nestor Boomer as Zeke..png|Boomer as Zeke Mighty Moe as Cosmos..png|Mighty Moe as Cosmos Clayton (TT) as Trondo.png|Clayton as Trondo Canso (TT) as Volteer.png|Canso as Volteer Gregor (TT) as Cyril.png|Gregor as Cyril Lillie Lightship as Princess Cynder..png|Lillie Lightship as Cynder Evil Lillie Lightship as Evil Cynder..png|Evil Lillie Lightship as Evil Cynder Old Rusty as Ignitus..png|Old Rusty as Ignitus Izzy Gomez as Ice King.png|Izzy Gomez as Ice King Louis as Malefor..png|Louis as Malefor Cumberland (TT) as Mason.png|Cumberland as Mason Crash Bandicoot Cosplay (Julian Bernardino's Style) Theodore Bandicoot laughs..png|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot Rebecca Bandicoot..png|Rebecca as Tawna Bandicoot Aku Bedford Aku..png|Bedford as Aku Aku Papu Baddeck Papu..png|Baddeck as Papu Papu Ripper R Boat Roo..png|R Boat as Ripper Roo Koala Johnny Cuba Kong..png|Johnny Cuba as Koala Kong Pinstripe Zorran Potoroo..png|Zorran as Pinstripe Potoroo Dr. Nitrus Bobby Brio.png|Bobby as Dr. Nitrus Brio Dr. Oliver Cortex..png|Oliver the Vast as Dr. Neo Cortex Emily Vigorous the Bandicoot Tugboat..png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot Zip and Zug as The Komodo Brothers.png|Zip and Zug as The Komodo Brothers Northumberland Tiger..png|Northumberland as Tiny Tiger Dr. Izzy Gomez N Gin..png|Izzy Gomez as Dr. N. Gin Digby Polar..png|Digby as Polar Little Pura Toot..png|Little Toot as Pura Foduck as Blenty..png|Foduck as Polar Pingu as Penta Penguin.png|Pingu as Penta Penguin Uka Cabot Uka..png|Cabot as Uka Uka Dr. Canso Nitrous Colossus Oxide..png|Canso as Dr. Nitrous Oxide The Four Female Tugboats..png|Pugwash, Sally Seaplane, Sigrid, and Lilly as Megumi, Isabella, Ami, and Liz Mr. Big Toot as Rilla Roo.png|Big Toot as Rilla Roo Mr. Big Mac as Bearminator.png|Big Mac as Bearminator George Bandicoot..png|George as Crunch Bandicoot The Four Z Stacks as The Elementals..png|The Four Z Stacks as The Four Elementals Cast (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Rayman Cosplay (Thomas O'Malley's Version) Matey as Rayman.jpg|Matey as Rayman Sultan as Houdini.jpg|Sultan as The Magician Slipper as Betilla The Fairy.png|Slipper as Betilla the Fairy Toby (Bassett Hound) as Bzzit - Mozzy.png|Toby (Bassett Hound) as Bzzit/Mozzy Various Puppies as Electoons.jpg|Various Puppies as Electoons Lafayette as Tarayzan.png|Lafayette as Tarayzan Napoleon as The Musician.png|Napoleon as The Musician Timothy Q. Mouse as Joe.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Joe Fat Cat as Mr. Dark.gif|Fat Cat as Mr. Dark The Hyenas as Anti-Toons.jpg|Various Hyenas as Antitoons The Backson as Moskito.jpg|The Backson as Moskito The Weasels (from Sonic) and Coachman's Minions as Livingstones and Hunters.png|Weasels and Coachman's Minions as Hunters and Livingstones General Grievous as Mr. Sax.png|General Grievous as Mr. Sax Mr. Clayton as Mr. Stone..png|Clayton as Mr. Stone Madam Mim as Space Mama (Viking Form)..png|Madam Mim as Space Mama (Viking Form) Madam Mim as Space Mama (Space Form)..png|Madam Mim as Space Mama (Space Form) Gaston as Mr. Skops..png|Gaston as Mr. Skops Evil Matey (Rayman 1) (Rayman 1 Style).png|Evil Matey as Dark Rayman Jamal The Funny Frog as Globox.gif|Jamal the Funny Frog as Globox Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy.jpg|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy The Aristocat Family as The Teensies.png|Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Oliver, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie as The Teensies Treasure as Ly the Fairy.jpg|Treasure as Ly the Fairy Kaa as Sam the Snake.jpg|Kaa as Sam the Snake Officer Clawhauser as Clark.png|Officer Clawhauser as Clark Pac-Land (Pac-Man) as Polokus.png|Pac-Man (from Pac-Land) as Polokus Jamal's Kids.png|Baby, Figaro, Scamp, and Spunky as The Kids Tiana as Uglette.jpg|Tiana as Uglette Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbear.jpg|Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbeard Mr. Smee as Lackey.png|Mr. Smee as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey Mr. Nefarious Tropy as Ninjaws.png|Dr. Nefarious Tropy as Ninjaws Pink Elephants as Zombie Chickens.png|Pink Elephants as The Zombie Chickens Jasper Badun as Axel.png|Jasper Badun as Axel Horace Badun as Foutch.jpg|Horace Badun as Foutch Uncle Scrooge as Umber.jpg|Uncle Scrooge as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Coloccus) The Gangreen Gang as Robo Pirates.png|The Gangreen Gang as The Robot Pirates Sheriff of Nottingham as Jano.png|Sheriff of Nottingham as Jano Mr. Barker as Grolem 13..png|Barker as Grolem 13 Patch as Brainox.png|Patch as Brainox Fluttershy as Bimbette.png|Fluttershy as Bimbette Spike (My Little Pony) as Catastrox.jpg|Spike (My Little Pony) as Catastrox Donkey (Shrek) as Hardrox.jpg|Donkey as Hardrox Rainbow Dash as Oktette.jpg|Rainbow Dash as Oktette Dumbo as Globber.jpg|Dumbo as Globber Toby Turtle as Globs.png|Toby Turtle as Globs Preston (Cyber-Dog) as Robot Dinosaur.png|Preston (Cyberdog) as The Robot Dinosaur Mewsette as Betina.png|Mewsette as Betina Jaune Tom as Lac-Mac.png|Jaune Tom as LacMac Ash Ketchum as Cookie.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Cookie Alice as Flips.png|Alice as Flips Giovanni as The Great Rigatoni.jpg|Giovanni as The Great Rigatoni Scar as Detective Grub.png|Scar as Detective Grub Zira as Grub's Girlfriend.jpg|Zira as Grub's Girlfriend Manic the Hedgehog as Tily.png|Manic the Hedgehog as Tily Red Jessica as Razorwife.png|Red Jessica as Razorwife Pinkie Pie as Globette.png|Pinkie Pie as Globette Chief as Dark Globox.jpg|Chief as Dark Globox Marvin McNatsy as Henchman 800.jpg|Marvin McNasty as Henchman 800 Lickboot as Henchman 1000.jpg|Lickboot as Henchman 1000 Edd (Double D) as Otto Psi.png|Edd as Otti Psi Ed as Roméo Patti.png|Ed as Romeo Patti Eddy as Gonzo.jpg|Eddy as Gonzo Shere Khan as Andre.jpg|Shere Khan as Andre Various Thugs as Dark Lums.png|Various Thugs as Dark Lums Various Changelings as Hoodboom.png|Various Challengings as Andre's Minions Governor Ratcliffe as Razoff.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe as Razoff The Queen of Hearts as Begoniax.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Begoniax Banzai, Ed, Ronno and Lil' Lightning as The Knaarens.jpg|Banzai, Ed, Ronno, and Lil' Lightning as The Knaarens Ratigan as Reflux.png|Ratigan as Reflux King Bowser Koopa as Serguei..png|King Bowser Koopa as Serguei Pigs (Angry Birds) As Raving Rabbids.png|Pigs as Raving Rabbids Uncle Max as Photographer.png|Grandpa Max as Photographer Grandpa Fletcher as The Bubble Dreamer.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as The Bubble Dreamer Amos Slade as The Magician.png|Amos Slade as The Magician Bear as Big Mama.png|Bear as Big Mama Sagwa Miao as Barbara.png|Sagwa Miao as Barbara Carface as The Toad.jpg|Carface as The Toad Various Grasshoppers as Minotaurs.png|Various Grasshoppers as Minotaurs Ape Escape Cosplay (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Sonic the Hedgehog as Spike.png|Sonic as Spike Pinocchio as Jake.png|Pinocchio as Jake Alice as Natalie.jpg|Alice as Natalie Emelius Browne as The Professor.jpg|Emelius Browne as The Professor Teresa Brisby as Casi.jpg|Teresa Brisby as Casi Rabbids as Monkeys.jpg|Rabbids as Monkeys Prince Charming as Specter.png|Prince Charming as Specter Courage the Cowardly Dog as Jimmy.png|Courage as Jimmy Nibbles as Pipotchi.png|Nibbles as Pipotchi Sal Left Thumb as Blue Monkey.png|Sal Left Thumb as Blue Monkey Mr. Big Black Pete as Yellow Monkey..png|Big Black Pete as Yellow Monkey Vitani as Pink Monkey..png|Vitani as Pink Monkey Nuka as White Monkey..png|Nuka as White Monkey Hopper as Red Monkey..png|Hopper as Red Monkey Mr. El Toro as Giant Yellow Monkey..png|El Toro as Giant Yellow Monkey Mr. Scroop as Ultra Goliath..png|Mr. Scroop as Ultra Goliath Crash Bandicoot as Kei.png|Crash Bandicoot as Kei Twilighty Sparkle (Pony Form) as Yumi.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Yumi Miss Eglantine Price as Aki.jpg|Miss Eglantine Price as Aki Lotso Huggin Bear as Gorriliac.png|Lotso Huggin Bear as Gorriliac Sally Acorn as Helga.png|Sally Acorn as Helga Mr. Dr. Eggman as Doctor Tomoki.png|Dr. Eggman as Doctor Tomoki Mr. Barker as Dark Jake.png|Barker as Dark Jake Ronno as Dark Specter.png|Ronno as Dark Specter Jak and Daxter Cosplay (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Mr. Astro and Oggy.jpg|Astro Boy and Oggy as Jak and Daxter Ratchet and Clank Cosplay (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy as Ratchet and Clank.png|Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy as Ratchet and Clank Spyro the Dragon Cosplay (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Stripes as Spyro.gif|Stripes as Spyro the Dragon Pounce as Sparx the Dragonfly.png|Pounce as Sparx the Dragonfly Magic as Blink.jpg|Magic as Blink Dr. Light as The Professor.jpg|Dr. Light as The Professor Taj as Flame The Dragon.png|Taj as Flame the Dragon Thomas O'Malley as Hunter.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Hunter the Cheetah Ly as Zoe.jpg|Ly the Fairy as Zoe Skipper as Sgt. James Byrd.jpg|Skipper as Sgt. James Byrd Mrs. Duchess as Bianca.png|Duchess as Bianca Bomb as Cleetus.jpg|Bomb as Cleetus Papu Papu as Gnasty.jpg|Papu Papu as Gnasty Gnorc Leonard as Sorceress.jpg|Leonard as The Sorceress Timon as Agent 9.jpg|Timon as Agent 9 Yogi Bear as Bentley.png|Yogi Bear as Bentley Seashell as Ember.png|Seashell as Ember Vixey as Elora.png|Vixey as Elora Mr. Baloo Moneybags.png|Baloo as Moneybags Crash Bandicoot Cosplay (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Mighty Mouse as Crash Bandicoot.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Crash Bandicoot Pearl Pureheart as Tawna Bandicoot.png|Pearl Pureheart as Tawna Bandicoot Minion as Aku Aku.jpg|Minion as Aku Aku Leonard as Papu Papu.jpg|Leonard as Papu Papu Bupkus as Koala Kong.jpg|Bupkus as Koala Kong Joey as Pinstripe Potoroo.png|Joey as Pinstripe Potoroo Marky as Dr. Nitrus Brio.jpg|Marky as Dr. Nitrus Brio Oil Can Harry as Dr. Neo Cortex.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Dr. Neo Cortex Jenny as Coco Bandicoot.png|Jenny as Coco Bandicoot Si and Am as Komodo Joe and Moe.jpg|Si and Am as Komodo Bros Joe and Moe Pound as Tiny Tiger.png|Pound as Tiny Tiger Dee Dee as N. Gin.jpg|Dee Dee as N. Gin Scamp as Polar.jpg|Scamp as Polar Spunky as Pura.jpg|Spunky as Pura Bear as Polar Bear.jpg|Bear as Polar Bear Private as Penta Penguin.jpg|Private as Penta Penguin Purple Minion as Uka Uka.jpg|Purple Minion as Uka Uka Wile E Coyote as Dingodile.png|Wile E Coyote as Dingodile Professor Ratigan as N Tropy..png|Ratigan as Dr. Nefarious Tropy The Aardvark as Nitrous Oxide.png|Aardvark as Nitrous Oxide Minnie Mouse as Megumi Bandicoot.png|Minnie Mouse as Megumi Bandicoot Miss Bianca as Isabella Bandicoot.png|Miss Bianca as Isabella Bandicoot Mrs. Brisby as Ami Bandicoot.png|Mrs. Brisby as Ami Bandicoot Tanya Mousekewitz as Liz Bandicoot.png|Tanya Mousekewitz as Liz Bandicoot Fat Cat as Rilla Roo.png|Fat Cat as Rilla Roo Tony Toponi as Crunch Bandicoot.png|Tony Toponi as Crunch Bandicoot Four Villains.png|Warren T Rat, Dr. Applecheeks, Mr. Burns, and Admiral Razorbeard as The Four Elementals Mr Doctor Claw as Emperor Velo,.png|Doctor Claw as Emperor Velo Tublat as Krunk.png|Tublat as Krunk Jackal (Timon and Pumbaa) as Nash.png|Jackal as Nash Pimon and Tumbaa as Norm.png|Pimon and Tumbaa as Norm Protoboy as Geary.png|Protoboy as Geary Fake Mighty Mouse as Fake Crash.png|Fake Mighty Mouse as Fake Crash Sleet and Dingo as Zam and Zem.png|Sleet and Dingo as Zam and Zem Mr N Bowser Trance Jr..png|Mr N Bowser Trance Jr Old Carl Fredricksen as Real Velo.png|Old Carl Fredricksen as Real Velo Madame Mousey as Nina Cortex.png|Madame Mousey as Nina Cortex Papa Mousekewitz as Farmer Ernest.png|Papa Mousekewitz as Farmer Ernest Mr. Chief McBrusque as Rusty Walrus.png|Mr. Chief McBrusque as Rusty Walrus Mrs. Claudia Furschtien as Madame Amberley.png|Mrs. Claudia Furschtien as Madame Amberley Honest John and Gideon as The Evil Twins..png|Honest John and Gideon as The Evil Twins Evil Mighty Mouse as Evil Crash..png|Evil Mighty Mouse as Evil Crash Scrooge McDuck as Von Clutch.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Von Clutch Lady Mouse as Pasadena O Possum.png|Lady Mouse as Pasadena O'Possum Timon and Pumbaa as Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew.png|Timon and Pumbaa as Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew Category:Cosplay Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Thomas O'Malley